tekkenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima Pojawił się w pierwszej części gry następnie pojawia się w każdej, odgrywa ważną rolę w fabule. Niegdyś lider Mishima Zaibatsu, ojciec Kazuyi Mishima i dziadek Jina Kazamy. Główny boss w większości części. Historia Tekken 1 thumb|left|Charakter Heihachie'go w [[Tekken 1]] Lider jednej z największych korporacji świata, Mishima Zaibatsu - Heihachi - jest mistrzem stworzonej przez jego ojca "sztuki Mishima". Sam uwielbia oglądać pojedynki innych, a swojego najstarszego syna - Kazuyę - wychowywał na równie trudnych warunkach. Postanawia zorganizować I turniej o tytuł króla walk, stawiając ogromną stawkę - pieniądze i sławę... thumb|left|144px|Charakter Heihachi'ego w [[Tekken 2]] Tekken 2 Podczas ostatecznej walki ze swoim synem - Kazuyą - podczas I turnieju, Heihachi przegrał i stracił tym samym władzę nad korporacją. Pełny uczucia zemsty wyruszył w góry, wraz ze swoim "pupilem" - niedźwiedziem Kumą - by skończyć z walkami. Podczas tych dwóch lat, gdy wszyscy myśleli, że już więcej o nim nie usłyszą, Heihachi przygotowywał się, z nadzieją na zorganizowanie II turnieju, by odzyskać Mishima Zaibatsu i raz na zawsze pokonać Kazuy'ę. Ending Heihachi niesie Kazuyę do wulkanu w jego ramionach. Heihachi pokonał Kazuyę i zdobył tytuł króla Turnieju Żelaznej Pięści 2 .Ciało Kazuyi spada w wulkanie. Heihachi jest pokazany na helikopterze trzymając się na drabinie. Wulkan wybucha, a potem z bliska Heihachi się uśmiecha. thumb|left|166px|Charakter Heihachi'ego w [[Tekken 3]] Tekken 3 Piętnaście lat po turnieju II Żelaznej Pięści. Heihachi utworzył siły Tekken Force. Nad kraterem wulkanu odbyła się finałowa walka II turnieju - Kazuyi i Heihachi'ego. Starzec pokonał syna, a następnie wrzucił jego ciało do lawy. Gdy najstarsze dziecko Mishimy zginęło, Heihachi ponownie przejął władzę nad Mishima Zaibatsu. Utworzył siły Tekken Force pracujące dla niego i - by zdobyć poparcie innych korporacji - zaczął "troszczyć się" o biednych ludzi. Minęło piętnascie lat. Siły Tekken Force prowadzą tajne wykopaliska w pobliżu Arizony. Znajdują martwe ciało tajemniczej istoty. To nie był człowiek...Heihachi podejrzewał, iż może to być legendarny Ogre - Bóg Walki żywiący się duszami najlepszych wojowników. Pojawiła się w Heihachi'm nadzieja, że może mu udać się zdobyć jego moce i przejąć władzę absolutną. Pewnego dnia pod domem starca pojawił się młody chłopak - Jin Kazama. Chłopak przedstawił się, jako jego wnuk - matka Jin'a, Jun została zamordowana przez Ogre, a zgodnie z jej ostatnią wolą, nastolatek udał się do Heihachi'ego. Starzec w tajemnicy przed nim postanowił wykorzystać Jin'a, jako przynętę, by zwabić Boga Walki, który już rozpoczął poszukiwanie dusz. Nauczył go "stylu Mishima" - w połączeniu ze "stylem Kazama" nauczonym od Jun, Jin stał się potężnym wojownikiem. W 19-naste urodziny chłopaka, Heihachi ogłosił III turniej. Wówczas Jin zaczął wykazywać diabelskie zdolnosci posiadane wcześniej przez Kazuyę, który zaprzedał duszę Devil'owi. Heihachi postanowił najpierw zwabić Ogre, a następnie - po zdobyciu jego mocy - zamordować Jin'a. Zakończenie Heihachi pokonał True Ogre, a następnie rozpuszcza się. Heihachi trwa chwilę na odpoczynek. Zauważa że Jin leży na ziemi nieprzytomny. Następnie pokazane są pewne helikoptery latające na niebie. Heihachi i Jin, który nadal jest nieprzytomny, to na pokładzie jednego z nich. Jin jest ustanawiające na to, co wydaje się być na noszach, a Heihachi siedzi obok niego. Chwilę później, Heihachi zauważa, że Devil pojawia się znaki na czole Jina. Po, Heihachi wybiera Jin ciała w górę i wyrzuca go z helikoptera, a następnie upadek ciała Jina. thumb|left|Charakter Heihachi,ego w [[Tekken 4]] Tekken 4 Po III turnieju, Heihachi'emu nie udało się schwytać Ogre w żywej postaci. Jedyne, co zrobił, to pobrał jego krew i resztki tkanek pozostałych po Bogu Walki. Próbował w laboratorium Mishima Zaibatsu połączyć te części z nim samym. Eksperyment nie powiódł się. Potrzebny był jeszcze jeden frame|left|Heihachi vs Heihachi Screenshot [[Tekken 4]]element..."Devil Gene". Heihachi wciąż pamiętał częściową przemianę Jin'a w Devil'a po próbie zabójstwa. Odkrył też, iż z wulkanu, przy którym dwadziescia lat temu odbył się ostateczny pojedynek ojca z synem, wydobyto ciało Kazuyi i rozpoczęto nad nim eksperymenty w laboratoriach G-Corporation. Kilka dni później Tekken Force z rozkazu Heihachi'ego wyruszyły do rosyjskich laboratoriów, by nie dopuścić do eksperymentów nad Kazuyą. Misja prawie się powiodła, aż do czasu wskrzeszenia Kazuyi, który wyniszczył wszystkie siły...By badania nad Devil Gene się powiodły, Heihachi potrzebuje ciało Jin'a lub Kazuyi. By ich sprowadzić, organizuje IV turniej... Epilog Heihachi nie zabił Kazuyę wprost. ''Chodź ze mną, jeśli chcesz zobaczyć syna,'' Heihachi powiedział i poprowadził Kazuyę z areny. Kilka godzin później, dwóch ich już było głęboko w związku Mishima Zaibatsu. Masywna świątynia stała w środku lasu spowijająca mgłą. Oni dwaj weszli do budynku ... Ending Heihachi i Kazuya wchodzą do budynku Hon-Maru. Jin Kazama zauważa, że łańcuch się i wzdycha Kazuya. Dwa łańcuchy owinięte wokół ramion Kazuy'i, a następnie jest on zawieszony w powietrzu, jak Jin. Chwilę po tym Kazuya jest zawieszony, dwa kolejne łańcuchy zostają owinięte wokół jego nóg, podczas gdy on stara się uwolnić. Kazuya mówi: "Myślisz, że może mnie to powstrzymać?" , próbując się uwolnić. Heihachi mówi: "Myślisz, że jestem tak głupi, żeby cię tu przywlec i nie związać? Ten łańcuch ma zdolność neutralizowania mocy. Za kilka minut stracisz przytomność." Heihachi się śmieje. Wtedy, jak mówi, "'Teraz, wszystkie elementy są w stanie być wdzięczni, że dwaj z was umrze - pomaga mi osiągnąć mój cel"' Heihachi śmieje się znowu, a potem zaczyna się wychodzić z budynku. Biały tekst na czarnym ekranie mówi: "'Następnie, świat poznał wiek ciemności..." [[Tekken 5|'Tekken 5']] frame|left|Heihachi w [[Tekken 5]] Po porażce z rąk Jin'a w górach Homnaru, Heihachi i Kazuya zostali zaatakowani przez androidy G-Corporation. Obaj próbowali z nimi walczyć, aż syn zdradził Mishimę i uciekł, wcześniej rzucając ojca prosto w ręce robotów, które chwilę później eksplodowały. Heihachi jednak nie był zwykłym człowiekiem...przeżył katastrofę. Podczas, gdy rany po tym wydarzeniu powoli znikały, wszyscy przyjęli, iż Heihachi nie żyje. Starzec dowiedział się, że ktoś zorganizował V turniej. Chcąc dowiedzieć się, kto jest tą osobą, bierze w nim udział, chcąc tym samym odzyskać Mishima Zaibatsu. Etap 4 Jack-5: Heihachi napotyka Jack-5, podczas gdy na arenie, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest to "jedna z tych rzeczy", które atakują go w Hon-Maru. Po pokonaniu go, Heihachi bijąc go kolanem, uderza go głową poczym Jack pada na ziemie. , Mówiąc, że to jest, co to znaczy zadzierać z Heihachi'm. Heihachi wykrzykuje Następny Etap 8 Kazuya Mishima : Heihachi mówi do Kazuyi, myśląc, że go zdradził. Kazuya mówi Heihachi'emu, że nie, i że on nie wszedł do turnieju ", aby usłyszeć jego wywody." Heihachi nie zrozumie tego, co rozumie przez to Kazuya, dopóki nie zostanie wpisany na niego (on zdaje sobie sprawę, że Jinpachi został ustawiony za darmo). Po zdobyciu zwycięstwa, Heihachi patrzy na nieprzytomnego Kazuyę, mówiąc, że Jinpachi musi na niego czekać. Końcowy etap Jinpachi Mishima : Heihachi i Jinpachi patrzą na siebie, rękami. Heihachi obraża Jinpachi, mówiąc, że te lata nie były do rodzaju do niego. Jinpachi potem śmie Heihachi powtórzyć, że po transformacji. Po wygranej, Jinpachi mówi Heihachi robić co mu się podoba; jednak Heihachi każe mu wstać, bo najgorsze jest jeszcze przed nami (jak być wystrzelonym w kosmos). Ending Rakieta jest pokazana podczas odliczania, począwszy od trzydziestki. Rakieta przygotowuje się do uruchomienia. Okazuje się, że Jinpachi, Kazuya i Jin są na rakiecie związani łańcuchami. Wszyscy starają się wydostać, ale bez skutku. Po zakończeniu odliczania, kobiecy głos mówi: "zapłon" Rakieta jest uruchomiona a wszyscy trzej zaczęli krzyczeć. Heihachi patrzy na ich twarze z lornetki i śmieje się, aż kończy się film. Tekken 6 thumb|left|228px|Heihachi w [[Tekken 6]]Gdy Heihachi obudził się po pojedynku z androidami G-Corporation, V turniej dobiegł końca. Starzec powrócił do budynku Mishima Zaibatsu, tam jednak nie został wpuszczony przez siły Tekken Force. Dowiedział się, iż nowym właścicielem jest...Jin Kazama. Heihachi usłyszał o VI turnieju. Zakończenie Znajduje się na stacji kosmicznej, Heihachi'ego widziano, przygotowanie do wystrzelenia zarówno Jin'a Kazamę i Kazuyę Mishime w kosmos (wszystkie trzy na sobie skafandry kosmiczne, z dodatkami Heihachi'ego z geta sandały na własną rękę). On przechodzi do wystrzelenia Jin'a do miejsca .... ale Kazuya okazał się prawdziwym problemem, gdy przystępuje do wystrzelenia Heihachi dwukrotnie (mimo związania), co powoduje, że ostatni spadek w przestrzeń, jak również. Wszyscy trzej w tym Heihachi pozostało spalanie jak spadające gwiazdy po ponownym wejściu. Jak "trzy frame|left|Heihachi vs Heihachi screenshot [[Tekken 6]]spadające gwiazdy" przejść przez niebo, Ganryu zaczyna pragnąć w myślach Julia Chang. Tekken Tag Tournament Zakończenie Siedząc na ziemi, Heihachi wyobraża sobie pobicie Jin'a Kazame i Kazuy'ę Mishime. Następnie, Heihachi jest pokazany z uśmiechem. Zakończenie to ma miejsce w pierwszym Jin'a Tekken Tag Tournament etapie, który jest nazywany Jin. Tekken 7 Heihachi jest jako grywalny charakter w wersji arcade jest 4 sub bossem w Tekken 7 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Tekken 1 Kategoria:Tekken 2 Kategoria:Tekken 3 Kategoria:Tekken 4 Kategoria:Tekken 5 Kategoria:Tekken 6 Kategoria:Tekken 7 Kategoria:Grywalne Postacie Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament 2